Winter Blue and Spring Green
by CelticKawaii
Summary: Maka once told Chrona that they could write poetry together. Now Chrona wants to take her up on that offer. Here's a compilation of poems they wrote; some angsty, some sweet, some really, really sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first chapter in a poem-series called 'Winter Blue and Spring Green,' and I'm quite proud to say that it's the first poem I've written in a while! Maka said she'd write a poem together with Chrona, right? Well, this is them, writing...uh, a lot of poems. Where Chrona's winter blue meets Maka's spring green, and what happened to Chrona when he (or she!) met Maka. **

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Maka,"<em>

_Maka looked up from the book she was reading to see Chrona standing there, a somewhat nervous look on his face. "Remember how you said we could write a poem together?"_

_She smiled. "Yeah, sure," She wasn't totally excited though - after reading Chrona's first work, she questioned on whether she'd want to have him write more. But then, he probably got better since then, but you shouldn't really underestimate Chrona Makenshi...he always surprised her._

_"How about we get started on it now," she said._

The two of them brainstormed on what they'd write about together. It wasn't easy, and when a bad case of writer's block was keeping them from coming up with a collaboration, they concluded that it was best to start on separate works and then make a final poem together.

"But what should we write about?" Chrona asked his friend.

"Maybe...you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you seem to have a lot to you," Maka was mentally facepalming at her own words. What was that supposed to mean anyway? she thought. Well, she knew what it meant, but it came out sounding dumb.

"You really wanna write about a boring little wimp like him?" Ragnarok burst out of Chrona's back, right on cue. "That kid with the shark teeth was right! You guys are so lame, if you can't think of anything better than writing poetry!"

"Ragnarok," Chrona sighed. Maka decided to turn his own words against him by saying "Oh, Ragnarok! I think you could help Chrona out. After all, you've been his weapon partner for so long and, well, you'd know Chrona better than I would,"

"I never signed up for this!" Ragnarok scoffed. "I never asked to write poetry with you lamos!"

Maka grabbed a hardcover book, and aimed it so she'd miss her friend's head but still hit her black-blood target. Seeing the looming doorstopper ready to strike, he finally came around. "Rrgh! Fine! I'll help out with your poetry. I'm just not good at it, okay?"

"That's okay Ragnarok," Chrona said to his weapon partner. "I'll help you out,"

It took some effort to swallow his pride and not punch Chrona in the face for saying that, and actually thank him for offering to help, but Raggy managed to do it.

"Alright then!" said Maka cheerfully, "We'll get started...tomorrow. It's getting late..."

"Yeah," Chrona yawned.

"Well then, get to bed already!" Ragnarok grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**First part (Chrona's poetry):**

**_Winter Blue, Part 1; _**

**_Snow_**

Today was not my best day,

I think it was my worst,

Torn up inside, I want to cry,

Why must it always hurt?

My life's been like a trainwreck,

And it's hit an all time low,

So just for tonight,

Under winter night,

I'll fall asleep in the snow.

That must have been a victory,

To take on your first kill,

Did it make you feel stronger? Was it worth the pain?

Did it give you that kind of thrill?

Why is my shadow asking?

I don't know what to say,

I answer "Yes,"

So maybe then,

It might just go away,

But no, instead it asks some more,

About who I am and why,

Don't I know the answers now?

Why can't I reply?

Then one day I can't even tell me,

Who I am and what's my name,

All I want right now is for this shadow to go away,

"Forty-two," it says, before it asks me why

Forty-two questions I pass up,

And then I start to cry,

How long, I think, now all alone,

How long can it be this way?

Before the hell just gets too much

And I finally go insane?

From morning when I wake up,

To the time I go to bed,

I can't escape the haunted place,

That hell inside my head.

I ask myself the questions,

But now I can't reply,

I don't know how to deal with this,

This loneliness inside,

Sometimes I wish I could escape,

And hide from all the stares,

The eyes that don't know who I am,

The piercing hateful glares,

But why? Why did she see me?

Beyond that dried-up space,

And kicked the sand around me,

Til my circle was erased?

Some days I have to wonder,

About things I'll never know,

Like what would happen if she'd never come,

And saved me from the snow?

* * *

><p><strong>And then, everyone crawled into the emo conga line and wished they were never born. T_T I don't know how it came out, actually, so you'll have to tell me. Anyways, there's hopefully more to come later on. Please, concrit, review, tell me what you think...all that jazz.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Part:**

**_Spring Green, Part One;_ **

_**Why we shouldn't be**_

How can we be so close and yet,  
>A difference as big as night and day,<br>No one would think the two of us,  
>Would ever work out this way.<br>No one would think a pair like us two,  
>Would work so well and see,<br>Eye to eye the way we do,  
>You know that shouldn't be.<br>And truth be told, we don't get along,  
>Really, what day do we not start fighting?<br>Between my 'tude and your bitchy mood,  
>Where we're damn-near scratching and biting,<br>And yet, when it comes for us to act,  
>We make a pretty good team,<br>Because I'd take the hit before seeing you hurt,  
>And you'd do the same for me,<br>But some days I just don't get you at all,  
>And I really don't think you get me,<br>We're a dysfunctional bunch for sure,  
>But that's how we're meant to be.<p>

You and I couldn't be any more different,  
>Our lives were like night and day,<br>And from the day that we first met,  
>I knew I'd never be the same.<br>The way you stared me down with that look,  
>Your green eyes pierced right through me,<br>But after you looked inside my soul,  
>I found someone who really knew me,<br>You're so unafraid when you go about,  
>And I've always been haunted by fear,<br>Your smile was the greatest thing,  
>That brought me down to tears,<br>To think that you would like me,  
>After what you've seen from me,<br>Just makes me think to myself sometimes,  
>Why we shouldn't be<p>

* * *

><p>Maka read the poem to herself, while Crona shuffled his feet nervously, eyes on the ground. When she was done, she was almost in tears.<p>

"Aw, Crona...the first part? Is...did you write that?"

"Actually Maka, that first part was from Soul,"

Maka was surprised to hear that. Soul? As in, my weapon partner? Who said that poetry was stupid...he actually wrote a poem?

"Really?"

Later that day, she met him down the hall, or rather, bumped into him and caused both to drop their things.

"Hey! Really Maka? Could you look where you're going next time?"

"Gimme a break, Soul! You're the one who was looking the other way!"

"Oh shut up!" he quickly snatched his things along with Maka, when he picked up a piece of paper that looked like it belonged to him. Except, it had...poetry...that looked really familiar...

"Hey! That's mine!" Maka snatched it out of his hand.

"Whatever, I just thought..." Soul took a moment to realize that it probably was his poem. "Um...what was that, anyway?"

"It was poetry..." Maka trailed off, remembering what Crona had told her. That Soul was the one who wrote the first part of that poem...

"Uh, Soul?" Maka said.

"Yeah,"

"You wrote that first half of this, right?" she held up the poem.

"Uh...wait, who told -" Soul was about to ask, but he figured the answer was pretty obvious to him.

"Hey! Soul! Where are you going?" Maka called after him, but he'd already taken off down the hall at top speed.

"You actually showed her that thing?"

"Um, well yeah. I uh -"

"You didn't tell me she was actually gonna read that!"

"I thought you knew," Crona blushed, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry,"

"Soul," Maka came running over, thinking that her partner was about to beat the crap out of Chrona. "Don't take it out on Chrona because -"

"I wasn't," he said. "It's just that..." he trailed off for a moment. "well, just don't tell anyone I wrote that thing, okay? It's just not cool,"

"Whatever, but I really don't see what's so wrong with it," Maka said. "It was really nice Soul. I liked it,"

"You...you did?"

"Yeah,"

He blushed a bit at that. "Well Chrona helped with most of it," Soul pointed over to him.

Maka giggled a bit. "It's alright. You still got it across, right?"

Soul pouted for a moment, but then smiled. "Yeah. You and I, we make a great team,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Heh, I just had to write one with Soul in it! He walked in on Chrona in mid-poem and ended up helping out with it, and then...well, Maka read it. Hope you enjoyed, please review! ^_^<strong>


End file.
